Caring is a Pain!
by Akira Darely
Summary: hikaru's feelings for haruhi seem to change as time goes by since summer vacation. What happens to Kaoru? Do Tamaki and the others approve? What does Haruhi feel? Find out! ...summaries are evil...
1. Chapter 1

**This is set at the 17****th**** episode of the anime and about the 19****th**** chapter of the manga. **

**Set in the point of view of Hikaru Hitachiin.**

**It starts off with Hikaru thinking over his actions after Haruhi slaps him for talking badly of Aria. Poor Aria doesn't know what to do or think, and frankly Haruhi is sick of his actions… but that's off topic! So, Hikaru is upstairs thinking over everything. Not knowing what to do or think about this. He's never cared for anyone besides Kaoru! **

**Kaoru has stolen his clothes already by the way :P**

**But anyways! I really hope you like it! Haha, I should have an update up soon, and I hope you like it! (ahh… sorry. I haven't written in a while and don't know what to expect!)**

She slapped me. I can't believe she slapped me…

And the worst part is that all I can think about are the hurtful words that loop through my mind as if on repeat, an unwanted soundtrack in my head. "But why… Why should anyone else matter to you?! I thought we were your friends! Are we or aren't we!" Why did I say that and go storming off?!

Throwing my head in my hands, I couldn't help but be disgusted with myself. I annoyed and hurt her enough for her to want to slap me… What if I had hurt her. Had I hurt her?

But now that I think about it, those words I said rang true. Why should she need someone else besides my brother and I? She knew us so well, and she was the only one I cared for besides my brother. I don't get why she would need to go around and talk to every "old friend" we happened to run into. She had us…. Kaoru and I were alone for a long time. We got to know the Host club members, but still, none of them seemed to care for us like she did… Most of them just referred to us as that dreaded nickname, Hitachiin Twins, just as the others did. They couldn't even tell that Kaoru and I had our differences… Haruhi could tell, she seemed to be able to guess everything going on in our minds.

But if that's true, then why didn't she understand! Why couldn't she tell that I was hurting because of this! She was ignoring me, for that other commoner. No, I'm not saying that commoners are bad, but that, that boy who she didn't even care about enough to keep contact with. Why would she even need to talk to him? Why would she even care enough! It was obvious he was just talking to her because he still had feelings for her after all this time, and frankly it was sickening. Yes, she was an attractive girl, but I don't understand why he would need to try and talk to her! Why did they have to sit and talk about all the things that they had talked about it the past… done together.

Dear kami! I am so SICK of this internal battle I've started on myself! Even Kaoru seems to be siding with her! I know he feels the same way! But why is he doing this! He called me selfish, like a child. That's wonderful to hear from the only person who cared all your life, until maybe now. But I had hurt her…

Should I have gone to apologize? No. I am not going to apologize to that boy, maybe I would to Haruhi, but if I face her, I'll feel compelled to apologize to him. I don't think I should have to go talk to him, socialize with him, especially after he's stolen away the one person that I started to care about, the one person who seemed to care besides my own brother.

Getting up from the bed, I went to my dresser to take out my Nintendo DS. I needed to get my mind off of the whole subject. I need to forget about all the annoying things that had happened today. I wanted to get this internal battle within my mind to finally go away and have some peace for once…

Time went by, and Kaoru came back into the room. Not that I paid much attention to him. I didn't want to think about Haruhi and that whole situation anymore, but still, the last thought on my mind before finally drifting off into sleep pertained to her.

My mouth formed, "Are we or aren't we" as I finally drifted off into a fitful sleep.

**Sorry if that sucked!! I'll be writing what happens tomorrow and on the date later tonight and should be up by tomorrow (I hope)!! :D well, if anyone reads this that is… :P **

**Flames are not really wanted, and I'm not writing this for people to read, more so for my own benefit, so if you want to review, it will DEFINITELY be appreciated, but I'm writing because I like to write what I want to happen. I love Hikaru and Kaoru. They are fun loving, jokesters, and funny as hell! But they also have sides to them that not everyone seems to see. I want a story based more on them! :P **


	2. Chapter 2

**Already 30 hits and a review! Yay!! :D **

**I'd really like to thank Mimi-dudette for being my first review! It's always really nice to get reviews **

**The next chapter begins on the next day! If you've read the story you know what happens ;) but this way you get a little more insight on what Hikaru is feeling and thinking!**

I woke up to Kaoru still in bed. I couldn't tell what was up with him. He always got up when I did. We were always aware of what the other was doing, feeling, even thinking. So I guess we got into the routine of doing things together in sync. The customers thought it was cute, some thought it was annoying, but to us it was just… natural.

So getting up, putting clothes on, with Kaoru still in bed seemed strange.

"I was going to take Haruhi out to make up for what happened yesterday. But I seemed to have caught a cold."

What? Was that why he seemed so out of it today? Why couldn't I tell? Why wasn't I sick as well? I can't remember a time when I was sick without him, and vice versa.

"You're not feeling too good?"

"Will you take her out in my place?"

"Huh??"

What do I look like? His personal slave or something?? But he looks terrible. How can I deny him this? I should go. I don't want to make Haruhi mad at me anymore. And I want her attention. I crave her attention… I don't know why, but I would rather go out with her today then hang out with her and the others. Tamaki was such a pain! He was always in Kaoru and I's way when we were trying to hang out with her.

"She's expecting me to hang out with her all day, so make sure you show her a good time. And it better go well, or she's never gonna talk to you again. Think you can handle it?"

"Yeah, that shouldn't be a problem."

"You sure?"

"Hey, come on. You think I can't do it?"

"Well you've never really gone out with anybody before, so listen carefully okay? You have to tell other people how you feel or else they'll never know, and remember, whenever you care a lot for someone, Hikaru, it's important to pay attention to any subtle hints they drop., okay?"

Humph. He's such a strange brother, and unusually gives a lot of wise advice for such a young kid. But I guess I'll try.

"Okay. I won't."

I went into my closet to find something more appropriate for a date. I knew the perfect outfit too. Changing I thought about what I should do. I was stumped… Kaoru was right. I didn't know what to do, but I guess Haruhi would have some sort of idea as what to do.

* * *

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Hang on a second. Where's Kaoru?"

I thought back to not only an hour ago. I should be there with him. He didn't look too good… What were you thinking Kaoru? I should be there helping you out… Why did I let you change my mind?

"What should we do? Do you want to go home?"

No. I told him that I would show her a good time, and I would do just that.

"No. I told him I'd hang out with you, so we might as well. But what's up with that outfit?"

Looking her up and down once more I was confused. She looked different, yet not. Her face showed the same emotions, and she was still cute. But this cute was in a different way. Her hair was styled how our mother loved to style ours when we were young, and her dress was also one of our mother's designs.

Looking at her I felt a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. I liked the way she dressed before much better.

"Is it weird?"

"Kind of."

"Well, why don't I tell you on the way to find something to do?"

"Eh, okay then."

"Well, it's not a long story, but one second I was sleeping, and the next I woke up to these creepy twins in my face. They knew my name, and were very strong for their small stature. They picked me up and forced me into this. I didn't want to change, and I thought it didn't really matter what I wore… So yeah, that's about it."

That sounds like our "nannies" I don't know why Kaoru would have them come over to make her change. Did he find her incapable of dressing herself? She doesn't really, but I almost preferred that way to this. It was too weird.

"So what do you want to do today Haruhi?"

"Well, Kaoru said he'd planned everything, so I didn't really give it much thought. Any ideas?"

Great. I have no idea what to do, and neither does she. Just great.

"Well, there's not anything I really need to do here so…"

Then I remembered Kaoru's words, 'be sure to show her a good time!' Great. I have to come up with something.

"I know, why don't we go to that outlet mall by the train station. They've got cheap clothes"

"That's cool, but do you need to buy some clothes?"

"No. I'd never buy my clothes from there."

"Then let's skip it."

What a pain. I'm supposed to be showing her a good time, but she turned down one of the only ideas I had!

"Everything looks okay now, but Misuzu said that it might rain."

"I never knew you were so into the weather…"

Wow, look at that old dude. He looks like… No it couldn't be.

"That was creepy. That old guy kind of looked like Hani-Sempai."

Hey. Where'd she go?? Looking around a bit too frantically, I spotted her on the opposite side of the street.

"You shouldn't run off like that Haruhi."

"I heard this place is famous for their ice cream. Here, I'll let you have the first taste!"

Sighing, I leaned over to take a bite. Not really wanting to give in just yet.

"If it sucks, then we're going to have to play a penalty game."

"What a pretty young lady! Here's another one on the house!!"

A man sort of familiar to Tamaki shoved her away from me. Why does it seem that blonde hair idiots always seem to push her away from me?

"Thank you kind sir…Delicious!"

"Wow, it is pretty good."

We finished the ice creams and walked again in silence… Why was this so terribly silent? I felt like I should say something, but I didn't know what to do or say. I have never done this type of thing without Kaoru. I was always more at ease with him by my side… Why am I here?

"According to this, these are pickled yams! Pretty weird huh!"

"Come on. Pickled things are so lame! Who would want to eat that crap?"

"Try it!"

She forced it into my mouth, but it's not like I minded. I didn't really mean that. I like pickled things. Not all of them are bad, and some are pretty good.

"Hmm… They're not that bad."

"I'll take two bags of these please."

"You're not supposed to buy souvenirs until the last day of your trip. You're going to be in Karuizawa for a while, right?"

"I'm getting these as a gift for Kaoru."

What? How could she tell that I wanted to be with Kaoru?

"Hey, listen, do you think the others would be up for souvenir shopping tonight. We could always come back to these shops later and pick out a few more gifts for Kaoru."

"I don't understand. How can you tell that I'm upset about Kaoru?"

"I just can."

Why couldn't she just tell me things sometimes… It'd be so much easier that way. I'm a naturally curious person! I need to know things sometimes, but she knew… she cared… about the two of us. And that was, that was a start!

"Come on. Let's go."

I followed her and everything seemed more at ease. I told jokes and made her laugh. I felt myself to forget Kaoru a little. She took my mind off of things, and it was a nice feeling. Everything was going great. I hoped that we could do this again, maybe this time with Kaoru as well. But even if we didn't have Kaoru, I think I would be able to survive…

"Did you just hear something?"

"What? No I didn't hear anything, but it does look like it's going to rain though. Think we should head back?"

"Probably."

"Ok, well then let's go to the street, and hail a cab."

"Is that you Fujioka?"

An annoyingly familiar and unwanted voice came from behind. I knew this day had gone too well.

"Hey, Aria. I didn't expect to see you all the way out here."

"Well, this is my Uncle's store. You guys out doing some shopping?"

"We were, but now we are about to leave."

"Yeah? Well, we have a car that could take you back, but let me ask my uncle."

Why couldn't he just leave Haruhi alone! She didn't even keep up with him when she left! Why is he trying…

"Well, I don't wanna be a bother."

"It's really no bother. I wouldn't wanna let you get caught in the rain."

"Don't worry about it! We're getting a taxi!"

"Don't waste your money on a taxi."

"Why don't we take up his offer? I mean, the sooner we get home the better, right?"

She turned on me. She knows I don't like him, and don't want to be around him. Why would she take him up on his offer?? I should've known she didn't like me that much. She didn't care…

"Well, I guess you'll be riding home alone then."

"But Hikaru…"

"Just do whatever you want okay?! You guys can catch up and reminisce but leave me out of it!!"

I ran away. Fast. I couldn't handle being in the car with him. She obviously wanted to be with him and catch up. Why though! Why did she need to catch up?! She shouldn't need him! She has me!

A few tears slid down my cheek as the rain poured down around me. I wanted her to care more for me than anyone else, even Kaoru. I don't know why, but I just wanted her attention. I wanted her to want me around more than anything else. Why couldn't she see that? She was so damn perceptive to everything but the feelings of people! She could tell I was upset about Kaoru but she couldn't tell that that guy liked her, that Tamaki was obsessed with her and had fantasies, and she couldn't even tell that I was… jealous!

Jealous… I can't believe I am jealous, but can you blame me? I've never had anyone but my brother…

Thoughts interrupted by the boss's ring tone.

"Hey, what's up boss? Could you send a cab to get me? I haven't had any luck hailing one."

"You idiot! I want you to turn around and start looking for Haruhi right now!! What kind of jerk would leave a girl out in a thunderstorm like this by herself. Now you listen to me! Haruhi is terrified of thunder! Whenever she hears it she gets so scared she can't even move! Why don't you send less time concentrating on your jealousy and think about somebody else for once!!"

He hung up…

"What did he mean by that?! How the hell was I supposed to know if she never told me!"

'I sure hope there aren't any thunderstorms today.'

'Did you just hear something'

'Hey, we should accept his offer. I mean, the sooner we get home the better right?'

"There's no way I could've figured that out!!"

I stopped thinking and ran. I ran back to the town, looked in every shop, every restaurant. I asked every man, woman, and child if they had seen her. I almost gave up hope until I saw a church with the door cracked open. As I went in I heard her yelp.

"Haruhi, hey are you in here? Haruhi."

My brother's wise words rang through my head. 'You have to tell people how you feel, or they'll never know. And remember, whenever you care a lot for someone, Hikaru, it's important to pay attention to any subtle hints they drop.

'I don't understand. How can you tell I'm upset about Kaoru?"

'I just can.'

She knew. She cared… She did care, a lot. I was so stupid for thinking she didn't, because if she hadn't how would she have not known that I was upset over Kaoru. I need to right everything I've done wrong. I want Haruhi in my life.

"Haruhi."

She looked so terrified.

"Hika- Ah!"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for running off on you… and the things I said about your friend Aria. I'm so sorry."

"Thanks Hikaru. I forgive you…"

A few tears dripped down my face as she forgave me. She's going to be the one that I need most other than my brother. She can teach me to learn how to care I think… Open up a little more.

"I'm sorry…"

And with that I fell asleep with her by my side, holding her close to me, wishing she would stay by my side through my ridiculous and overbearing personality, for she saw me for who I was, she saw me through my looks and fake personality and cared. I hope she doesn't ever leave me, because when she does, I wouldn't know what to do. I would miss her so very much…

**Wow! This one was more than twice the length of the other! I hope that's okay! But yeah, so I hope you liked it :P! Most of my chapters will be from 1000-3000 words. Depending on the show or the content within. Depending on a lot of things! So review if you like, but no pressure to :P and please no flames… although I still have no idea what they are! Haha, Okay, well, I should have the next chapter up by tomorrow, and after that, it'll be about a week before the next one!! Stupid ski trip…**

**~Akahana**

**P.S.- I could REALLY use your help!! I hate the title I have... It doesn't really work! So if any of you have an idea, could you please tell me what would be better?? THANK YOU!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys! This is the next chapter :D, but here's the thing! It's COMPLETELY of my writing! No using any dialogue from the manga or anime! I hope you like it just as much though!**

**Again I would like to thank Mimi-dudette for reviewing, it's a nice feeling to get reviews mainly cause it gives the writer more of an incentive to write. **

**So this is held about a week after the date. The whole Host Club had been hanging out with Haruhi on her breaks and helping her when she's working. But because of Kaoru's help, Hikaru as gotten over his jealousies a bit and can hang out with the others with no second thoughts. But did Hikaru notice any of the changes about his feelings towards Haruhi? Let's find out. Enjoy! **

Things were going a lot differently than normal. Haruhi, Kaoru, and I had grown closer. We seemed to annoy Tamaki to no end, and for some reason this has made me feel… happy. But all great things have an end. Mother and Father were calling us back to the main house, and the others had other obligations they needed to go to as well and were leaving. I wish we had gotten to stay a little longer though, but at least no one else stayed with Haruhi alone for we had been the last to leave. The only one still there was Aria, and he wasn't much a threat anymore.

'Ding ding'

My phone chimed, and Kaoru groaned. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Hikaru, if you insist upon texting her all day, could you at least change the sound on your phone or put it on vibrate? It's quite annoying."

"Sorry Kaoru. I didn't mean to upset you."

What was going on with Kaoru? I couldn't tell what he was thinking anymore. For the first time he was putting up a front that I couldn't break through.

"You're not upsetting me. I'm glad that Haruhi and you have become closer just as she and I have. It's nice to know that you finally got over your jealousies a bit to see that she does care. I want you to care about someone besides the two of us, so don't think I was upset. Just don't forget me okay?"

My brother was crazy… How could I ever forget him?? I loved him more than anyone else. I would go to him before anyone else. I would never choose someone else over him, especially a girl! She was just, just a toy at the moment. I'll get bored of her eventually… Well, that's what I've been telling myself.

"Well, don't worry Kaoru. She's just our toy. We'll grow bored eventually. You know that. We did with Tamaki in the beginning, and although we still stay here, it doesn't mean we won't."

Kaoru sighed again. I didn't know what was up with him lately. Every time I seemed to say that, he groaned, sighed, or both. I couldn't quite figure out what was bothering me yet. I guess he was better at keeping things from me.

"Why do you find the need to hide your feelings from me Kaoru?"

He looked over at me.

"I'm not meaning to. But I want you to think of Haruhi less as a toy and more as a friend, companion, person. It's sad to say that even though you still think of her so very often, talk to her so often, and think about her often. Don't give me that look… that you would still think of her as a toy. She is something more than that. You and I both know that, so please start to think more of her. I know you want her around. I can see it in your eyes and on you lips every time you're merely in her presence. And as for blonde idiot and the other host club members, we stay because they are our friends now. We aren't going to get bored of them and the customers. We haven't left yet, and I don't think we are going to."

Wow. Is that really what he though? It's so deep and wise, but then again, Kaoru was the one who thought more about things. I was quick to react where as he was the one who thought through things first… well some of the times that is.

"I'm sorry. **Sigh** I guess I don't want to lose her and then feel the pain later. I don't want to be left alone. If I think of her as only a toy, then maybe it'll hurt less when she leaves. And what happens if you feel things for her, or I do. What do we do when we see Tamaki with her because we both know he always gets what he wants…"

"Hikaru. I don't want her anymore. My feelings for her left a long while ago, and right now I think of her as a sister. So I protect her, care about her, and want her more to myself. But that's beside the point; please try to treat her as a person. Well, we can still toy with her, but that's us. Just know when the right moment to toy with is, and the right moment to be serious is."

Maybe he's right…

"Maybe you're right. I think she's beginning to be a friend… a friend."

I smiled.

I liked the feel of that on my tongue. I had a friend other than my brother. Yes, we had Tamaki and the others, but had they ever tried as hard as her? Maybe so… But I guess I never felt such a bond with anyone before.

I looked down at the text I had received and smiled at the answer.

To:Hikaru

From:Haruhi

_Hmm.. Well, I suppose that wouldn't be too bad of an idea. Just no funny business okay?! I trust you guys, but don't misuse it…_

I smirked, showing the text to Kaoru. This was going to be a verrrry fun weekend for the two of us.

**Okay! Well, that's the end of this chapter! I'm sorry it's a little short. I had hoped I'd be able to write a longer one! But with that said, I still hope you liked it all right! I might write another chapter before I leave! **

**I still need help coming up with a title though! So I would really appreciate your help for that! I can write okay summaries and can write a story okay I guess, but coming up with a title that fits… I'm always at a loss! So help would be nice! Thanks!**

**~Akahana**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sooooooo sorry that I haven't been able to write in a long time! It's been so hard while I was gone cause I got sick!! Believe me, being on vacation while having a stomach bug that causes you to get an IV as well as an oxygen mask… soooo not fun!! But I'm better now! So here's my next chapter! I hope you like it and that it doesn't suck cause I'm on meds…**

**So where I left off was text from Haruhi saying "****Hmm… Well, I suppose that wouldn't be too bad of an idea. Just no funny business okay?! I trust you guys, but don't misuse it…" Well, here's the next day! Haruhi gets to take a break from her job and is taking off a few days to go back and visit the twins. She seemed to need a break from the others. They were a bit too much to handle sometimes. It seemed she could relax around the twins.**

Kaoru and I were on our way to pick up Haruhi. I was so estatic that I was having a hard time even breathing. We would be able to have Haruhi all to ourselves, have fun with her as we had wanted. Play around, but not in the nasty perverted way the blonde idiot tried and thought of often in his creepy fantasies.

(I mean seriously… The dude is just plain creepy when it comes to those fantasies of his! So what about the fact that he thinks that she's his daughter!! I know, I know… He loves the girl, but still…)

The short brunette haired wonder that worked into our small world interrupted my thoughts as we arrived to the hotel.

"Hey…"

"Haruhi."

"Hey Kaoru, Hikaru. I'm kind of glad you invited me over. I think I needed a break. It was stressful over the last few weeks."

"We're glad to hear that, Haruhi. We have a lot planned."

She flashed us one of those, 'what have I gotten myself into' looks, but it was soon replaced with her signature smile. I felt my heart warm just a bit.

"Well, I can't wait! I have to say I missed you guys even though you were gone only a day. You're like family to me."

Hmm. Seems she likes us better than the boss. Thankfully though, I'm glad she prefers us to that the perverted flirt…

"But I do have a question, may I invite one of my old friends over?"

My heart sank a bit as I looked to Kaoru. We hadn't wanted to share her, especially with some old friend where they would be talking about all their old memories and catching up. She knew what happened to me when I was around old friends of hers. It bothered us both, but Kaoru was more level headed.

"Uh…"

"Umm…"

Haruhi looked at us.

"Well, before you say anything, Akahana is a really nice girl. She's a bit shy, but I have a feeling you'll take a liking to her, Kaoru. I think you'll find her especially interesting. She might bother you a little Hikaru. But all the same, I haven't seen her in a while."

Kaoru looked at me and smiled softly. I think he wanted her to come. I know I did, but that's mainly because I was dead curious about Haruhi's new… well, old friend. I smiled a bit too devilishly.

"I would love it…"

"…if your friend came, Haruhi."

"Thank you guys. Do you mind if I call her?"

"Not at all, not at all…"

This weekend was going to be much more interesting than I had previously thought. Haruhi had brought another toy into our life.

*~*~*~*~*

Haruhi entered our house in amazement. Our mom might be the clothes designer, but our dad knew how to decorate. Not that it was what he did for a living, but he sure did a pretty good job of keeping this place looking the best.

"Wow guys, this is amazing! I love it!"

"Thanks…"

"Why don't we…"

"…show you to your room."

For some reason we had begun lying on the twin stuff thick today. Was it because I didn't want to have Kaoru feel left out? Yeah, that could be it, but I liked being like this with Kaoru. It made me feel more at ease, and slightly more devilish.

"Thanks guys, oh! And I gave Hana-chan your address. She should be here in an hour or two."

I felt Kaoru looking at me. I knew what he was thinking, he was wondering why so soon this new girl would enter our home. We had never set eyes on her before, and I hadn't wanted to share Haruhi just yet.

"Hey, don't worry guys, ok?"

Haruhi grabbed my hand, and my heart began beating so fast. This was a new feeling that I had never felt this way before, and I didn't like it.

"I'm not."

I mumbled as I pulled my hand away from hers.

"..."

"Why don't we show you the west wing where we spend all of our time!"

"Y…yeah! Our bedrooms are there, as well as a small kitchen and a living room, so we don't really have to leave there unless we want to go out!"

Thanking kami that Kaoru had spoken up. I was getting so out of character. I felt non-devilish, as though I couldn't think of a snide remark to say. I hated how I felt. I didn't want to feel this way. I wanted to be normal and be able to speak out of turn, make fun of Tono and the others, and pull pranks like normal. Am I sick? I must have caught what Kaoru had.

We walked through all the rooms as we showed Haruhi the rest of the west wing. It was amazing to watch her faces as we walked through each of them. Most of the time, you never see Haruhi's face change, or she doesn't merit you with any emotion or affection. But if you pay attention, and I mean, close attention like Kaoru had told me to not so long ago, you realize that her face does change. There's a slight change in her mouth, pitch of her voice, and shinning in her eyes. It's something that I found loving to watch as we walked through out the house.

I heard the west wing doorbell ring out a few chimes of "Last Alliance" as Haruhi's eyes shined just a bit more than normal.

"That must be Hana-chan!"

We ran across out of the bedroom that we had donned as Haruhi's room. As we opened the door we came to see a girl that we hadn't expected to be Haruhi's friend. She was so unlike Haruhi in so many ways from hair to face to choice of clothes. And when I saw Kaoru's reaction to the girl that was only part Japanese, and not very much at that.

She had the hair and shape of the eyes, but other than that, it was not very much telling us that she was even remotely Japanese. For her chestnut brown hair was cut short and flipped out, her eyes were a deep blue green, no, that was an understatement. Think of the green sea foam bubbling over the dark depths of the sea, and you can start to fathom the sight of her eyes... my thoughts were stopped, as I felt Kaoru shiver next to me as he eyed her up and down.

Hehe, I smirked as I thought of the ways I could put the two into a… difficult situation. Kaoru always looked to me it seems, I don't understand why exactly because he is much more considerate, compassionate, and caring than me. He's much more mature even though I feign innocence when he thinks that I know close to nothing. I know some things about my brother, although he doesn't seem to realize it. I can tell when he wants me to do something, lies to me, I can even tell that he likes Haruhi just as much as I do. What are we going to do when we have to share her? Or would Kaoru, already head over heels for Akahana, not like Haruhi as much as I thought?

"Hey guys! I'm Akahana, but you can call me Hannah- just call me Hana-chan. Sorry, guess I'm not used to being in Japan again… HARUHI!!!!"

The strange girl fascinated me, but not nearly the same ways she seemed to intrigue my brother. What was going through his mind, I could barely begin to fathom, so much conflict! What are we going to do about this? We always feel the same things…

**Hey guys!! I really hoped you liked it!!! By the way, I would reaaaaally love it if someone could give me some input cause I kind of wrote this while on meds... hehe, so it's probably reaaaaaally baddd! so while I'm on meds would someone like to read these over and tell me what I need to fix? i mean, you don't have to, but I don't want to loose any readers cause of stupid meds!!**

**Thanks my amazingly awesome readeeeeers! I love you all soooooo muchhhh!!**

**~Akahana 3**

**PS- I always make an appearance in my stories :P I love to. If not the main, then I'll be an off character. It's something that makes my life sooooo much easieeeeer!!**

**PPS!- I want to create possibly another story!! It's probably going to be a story for Ouran High, and I would looooove to write a girl version of the host club meet OHSHC! So, this is where I want characters!!! So you better send me a PM or write a review giving me ideas pleeeeeeaseeeeee!!!! **

**Thanks again my lovely readers!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have to thank Mimi-dudette for faithfully reviewing my stories, and putting it on alert. It's amazing when a reader of yours shows faith and interest in your writing, so here's a huge shout out Mimi! You're an amazing reader and I hope you're pleased with this chapter!**

**But happy day! 4 reviews and 160 hits! This story has been out for a mere two weeks! I'm so excited that it seems to be going well! But anyways! Back to the story!**

The girl before us was a strange character indeed. She was so unlike Haruhi that I couldn't begin to fathom how the two of them had become friends. This Hana character was so loud and outgoing. The stories she told us were of all the pranks she had pulled, teases she had put out for 'noisy guys only interested in her body', and more. She seemed to be telling Haruhi everything that had happened in her life since she had been sent to the America's to live with her grandparents, but from what I hear, even they couldn't handle her and was sent back to Japan.

Humph. I didn't like this. I was expecting to at least have Kaoru to talk to, but he was listening intently. What was this?? We had just met the girl! She probably couldn't even tell us apart even if she spent the rest of her life with us.

My mind was taken off the events at hand as I felt Haruhi shift closer to me. My heart quickened. She had already been sitting a little too close for comfort, but now she was practically sitting on the side of my leg. She probably didn't notice it, and I got the urge to tease her about it.

I placed my hand on her leg, and I laughed as she jumped a little. But to my surprise she merely leaned back on me a little more.

"So Haruhi! Is this your boyfriend? My, he's cute, but I think I like his brother much more. He's so much more entertaining and the look in his eyes just doesn't seem as mischievous, cause do you know how bad it'd be to stick a bunch of mischievous people in the same room! Oh, that would be the prank of a life time…"

Wow this girl could talk! I mean, the girl hasn't shut her mouth since we got into the room… But I didn't let my temper get the best of me, cause this girl made Haruhi happy, and for some reason, it made my brother very happy as well.

Stupid brother… Already have feelings for a girl we barely know.

I felt Haruhi stiffen and move around a bit uncomfortably.

"Uhm, no… He's not really my boyfriend."

Hana raised her eyebrow and stared at Haruhi with such an intense gaze. It almost seemed to say, "We'll talk later."

"So hana-chan, what have you been up to lately?"

"Not a lot! But I'm finally glad to be back from the US. It's so noisy there! And all the people attempting to pronounce Akahana is just ridiculous… It's such a simple name, but I ended up going by Hannah instead, much easier for my 'friends' to pronounce. But I missed youuuuuu!"

Hmm… Girl was entertaining, but there was a certain air to her that displeased me. Perhaps I could become friends with her eventually. But who knows.

"Let's do something! How about a movie or something?"

Kaoru immediately jumped at the idea. I could see it coming before his face even changed.

"Yeah! Come on Hana!"

He took her hand and took off running, at once feeling dejected. What was this annoying feeling in the pit of my stomach? Could it be… Jealousy? I sure hoped not. Kaoru wouldn't find someone like that so soon. No. I was safe.

Pulling myself to my feet, I looked at Haruhi. She looked confused, and it was so adorable. No! I needed to shut up in my mind…

"Hey, why don't we go find them. They couldn't have run off to far."

"Oh… okay."

We walked down the halls in silence as I led her towards the theatre. It was a little awkward, but I liked the silence.

"I hope Hana doesn't rush this with Kaoru…"

"What do ya mean Haruhi?"

She looked up shocked for a second.

"Oh! I just meant, Hana has always believed in love at first sight. She's a sole follower of it, and whenever she sees a guy that she's extremely attracted to and she feels giddy, she goes for it. All out on the charm and jokes, but stays completely herself so that she doesn't make them think her false."

Haruhi paused and looked thoughtful for a few minutes.

"But this time is different. She's nervous as well. It's an emotion I haven't seen on her in a long time."

Oh Kaoru… what have you gotten yourself into?

**So let's stop it there… Sorry! But I just didn't know what to do with this chapter and I decided to make it shorter rather than longer, cause to be honest, if I kept on going it would've been near four thousand words! So that's something to look forward to! Long chapter next! YAY!**

**Hehe, thanks for reading. I hope you like it, and if you did, please review! **

**~Akahana**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thanks you soooo much for all of these auditions! It is amazing to know that all of you guys trust that it'll be good! But anyways!!**

**OMG!! Thank you guys sooo much! I have 237 hits! Isn't that great?? 237 hits and 7 reviews! But it would really make me happy if you gave me a few more reviews ;). I would really appreciate it! I love you guys, and thank you sooo much for chosing to read my story!**

_Oh Kaoru… What have you gotten yourself into?_

Those words were still running through my head as I watched the two of them try and pick out a movie. They were laughing, smiling, and joking around. He had latched onto someone he barely knew, and that wasn't like him, like us. And frankly, I was furious. What was going to happen if he leaves me for this… this girl! She could break his heart, and he would never be the wiser because he didn't take the time to get to know her first!

"Hikaru?"

I jumped at the touch on my shoulder and my name being spoken. I looked over at Haruhi, and my heart fluttered a bit, my stomach churned, at the sight of her smile.

"Yeah Haruhi?"

"You don't have to be worried, or jealous, over Hana and Kaoru. If they end up loving each other, she'll treat him well, and she will make sure you spend enough time together. Plus, I won't let you be alone, ok? I'll be here when Kaoru's not. You can count on that."

Those words, even if they didn't mean much to her, meant the world to me. I had always wondered what we would do if one of us had liked a girl and got her. What would the other do when they were on a date?

"Thank you so much Haruhi. But you may find me randomly showing up at your house or work cause the two of them are hanging out you realize, right?"

She smiled her heart-warming smile, and I felt in an ultimate high. My fears and jealousies dissipated some as I thought, he has Hana, and I have Haruhi… Sort of. It will work out. Haruhi and her old best friend with me and Kaoru…

Wait. Why am I thinking like this? I don't want Haruhi like that. I shouldn't have feelings for her yet! I'm supposed to stay with Kaoru, us against the world and no one else. I shouldn't have these thoughts, and Kaoru shouldn't be having an infatuation! What's going on here!

"Hikaru, it's okay. I think it's normal for someone to feel something, ok? So I'm willing to do pretty much anything for you and Kaoru to be happy."

I smiled and calmed down. The doe eyed girl that seemed to have stolen my heart as well as my mind had calmed me down enough to look at my brother and Hana without feeling any sorts of jealousies.

"Thanks for being here for me Haruhi, and I'm glad that you've brought someone in for Kaoru. He needed that, just as much as I need you. We're opening up for someone for one of the first times ever. I don't even think we opened up to Tamaki and the other club members as fast as we have for you, so thank you Haruhi."

I watched her strong gaze become sheepish. Her face grew red, as the rest of her body went pink. The sight made my heart beat just a little faster. She just seemed to look so cute, and I had rarely seen her blush before, and especially not a head to toe blush!

"O…okay. Why don't we go watch the movie now?"

Smirking at her, I nodded. Following her into the small cinema, Hana and Kaoru followed closely behind giggling to each other.

*~*~*~*~*

The middle of the movie and I was sweating. It wasn't the movie, it was Haruhi. She was watching the movie intently, but I couldn't seem to tear my sight away from her. Every time that I brushed up against her, she seemed to blush slightly and shiver. Was that supposed to be a good thing? Or was it bad? Was my mind playing tricks on me? Or what?

I had never had such an internal battle as this before, and it wasn't something that I enjoyed. I liked being level headed unless someone really pissed me off. But I wonder what would happen…

I got an idea to ease my mind, and see what Haruhi thought of me… Well, more than her bluntness that never showed much emotion, but shot off much hurt.

Slowly, I reached out and placed my hand on hers during what looked like an intense battle. She jumped a little at the contact, but she settled quickly enough, leaning more towards me in the process. Smiling, I grasped her had when she let out a small squeak. She was being cute, something I didn't think that I would've thought of when first meeting this delicate girl.

We just stayed like that for a few minutes, me with my hand almost grasping hers, her leaning against me. It was nice that she didn't try to pull away, but I couldn't help wondering whether she realized it and whether or not she cared.

My thoughts were lost when thunder and lightning began. At first I thought it was the movie and Haruhi was barely shaking, until a loud thunderous boom from above came making her freeze up. I looked over, she was shaking with her hands over her ears, and I did the only thing I could think of.

Standing up, I walked over and picked Haruhi off the chair, holding her close, right next to my heart. Breathing out soothing words in her ear as I walked us towards her bedroom.

At arriving, I felt as though I was going to be chocked to death, she was holding my neck so tightly. But I didn't release. I walked us into the room, sitting ourselves upon the huge mattress. I hugged her close, after digging out my iPod and headphones to drown out the thunder just a bit. I drew circles on her arm, calming her down slightly.

As her breathing evened out, I was soothed enough to begin drifting off to sleep with Haruhi in my arms. Nothing seemed wrong with the picture in my mind, and everything felt as though it were right in the world. Her, being here in my arms, was right.

As I began nodding off, the last words I heard, was Haruhi's almost unheard and peaceful voice, before falling into a deep sleep.

"I love you Hikaru."

**So there's the sixth chapter! I hope you liked it… Cause I hated it! I've gotten practically no sleep the last few days, and the sleep I have obtained is terribly annoying being woken up by storms (my excessively irrational fear… yes. I'm like Haruhi.) but yeah, I hate it, but really wanted to get a chapter out! So… here it is. Don't hate me too much for it's suckishness.**

**Thanks a million for reading, and all the auditions you gave me! It's been a HUGE help, and I couldn't have done it without you guys!**

**~Akahana**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't updated, and I left you with that! So what in the world is going to happen next?? Not even I know…**

**So here it is! The seventh chapter! I really hope you like it!!**

I woke up with Haruhi still in my arms, snuggled up close to my chest, and it felt right. I still remember last night, especially her last words before falling to sleep, in fact that was all that was on my mind.

'I love you Hikaru'

What was I to say to that? I didn't even know what to think of my own feelings… but I did know that I love everything about her, her skin, hair, eyes, smile, and personality. I love how blunt she was, and I love that she could tell whenever I was upset. I love Haruhi… I love her.

The sleeping beauty stirred in my arms, and I gazed at her lovingly as she opened her eyes and smiled. Although soon after smiling, she blushed, a lovely light pink sweeped over her face. It was a sight to see, and I chuckled slightly at the look on her face.

"You know you're gorgeous when you blush, right?"

I smiled as her blush only deepened from a light pink to a dark red. It was absolutely lovely.

"Th…thank you Hikaru."

"By the way, I never got to reply to you last night, but… I… I love you too Haruhi."

Her eyes opened wide as she stared me in the face.

"I… I… said that?"

She was trembling, and I couldn't help but tighten my grip around her.

"Yes you did. Right before you fell asleep."

She groaned a little, and I couldn't help if that was a good thing or bad. I was confused and scared, perhaps she hadn't meant it like that.

"Don't worry Hikaru. I love you, love you more than anyone else. Kaoru is like a brother to me, but I don't think I could live without your antics and smart mouth."

My heart was racing so fast, beating so loud, I was sure she heard it. I don't think she realizes that she has just made me one of the happiest men alive by saying that.

"So, Haruhi, if you really mean that… Would you give me the honor of being your boyfriend?"

Her eyes brightened and her smile was radiant.

"Yes, Hikaru! I would love it if you were."

With that I pulled her close to me, closing the already short distance between us as I slightly bought my lips dangerously close to hers. Not knowing whether or not to close the mere millimeters between us. That was until Haruhi decided for me, brushing her lips to mine. My eyes opened wide with surprise, but soon relaxed breathing in her scent, before ending the kiss.

She looked up at me shocked, apparently not liking the fact that I had ended our first kiss so slowly, which thoroughly surprised me, but I wanted to take this slow and get this right. Haruhi is the first person to tell us apart, is the first person to care about me and pay attention, Haruhi is the first person I've ever loved and cared for besides Kaoru, and I wasn't letting her go. No. I would make this right and keep me hormones reigned in. I wouldn't force her to do anything she wasn't comfortable with. I'm making that promise right now.

"Hikaru… Did I do something wrong?"

Hurt shone through her doe brown eyes.

"No Haruhi, you've done everything right. I just don't want to scare you off, have you regret anything. You're my first love, and I don't want to mess anything up with you, okay? You have done nothing wrong, and I doubt you ever will… Well, unless you let Tono hang off you and be annoying and make me extremely jealous, because, well, that would be rude of you, don't you think?"

Smirking at her, I winked.

"But seriously, don't let the boss torture me, please?"

"I would never, I love you too much to ever think of doing that."

I smiled.

"Okay, well, how about we go and start the day by getting some breakfast."

"That sounds amazing Hikaru, but I have a question. If I slept in here with you, then where did Kaoru and Hana crash? Because I know for a fact that Hana is terrified of storms, but gets even more scared in the dark. So, I wonder where she could be…"

I thought for a minute.

"Well, Kaoru took a liking to her very quickly, so I wouldn't be surprised if he has her with him. But don't worry, Kaoru is the more caring one of us, so even if he didn't like her, I'm sure he would make sure that she was okay."

She sighed with content relief.

"Okay, well, how about we get ready for the day and then go and find Hana and Kaoru to see what they are up to."

Agreeing I walked out of the room giving her her privacy and walked into my own finding it empty. I changed quickly hurrying to see Haruhi again. I had been gone a few minutes, and I wanted nothing more than to see her again.

"Hikaru? Hikaru! Where are you?"

"I'm in here!"

Pulling my shirt over my head, I was greeted by Haruhi and a lovely smile.

"Why hello there."

She shook her head.

"Okay, so how about we go find my brother and your friend."

"Let's go."

We walked down the hallways for a few minutes checking every door until we finally found the two we had been searching for. But something happened that I was not expecting. Something I had never wanted to see my little brother doing with someone he barely knew, especially for me to walk in on…

I can't believe I walked in on Kaoru and this girl…

**There we go! The next chapter! I hope you liked it…**

**~Akahana**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I think you jumped to some conclusions! :P I'm a bit young to be thinking like that though! But anyways, I wanted to get this chapter out, before I have people trying to make me change the ratings and stuff… Cause that would just suck! Anyways! Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it, and thank you all my loving, dedicated, and adoring readers!**

I ran into the room tearing the two apart from each other. Staring at Kaoru with intense eyes. My little brother was not supposed to even kiss a girl! And this was just… no! Walking in on the two sucking face, missing clothes, and probably would've gone farther if I hadn't intervened. He was supposed to be the levelheaded twin! The one that didn't rush into things, and here he was without a shirt, without pants, only clothed in boxers with his hair messed up with this… this girl he barely knew! Kaoru had never even had his first kiss yet, well, he sure had now!

"What. Happened."

But Kaoru only smirked at me.

"You really fell for that didn't you Hikaru. You're so easy to fool! First of all, we heard you and Haruhi looking for us and decided to give y'all something to look at. So we took some clothes off, messed up our hair a bit, but we kept it fairly PG. She still has an undershirt on as well as her skirt. But seriously, why can't I kiss a girl if you're going to!"

I glowered at him. This was a joke! I sighed and calmed down a bit. I'm sure I would've loved to do this to him if I was ever given the chance.

"I guess I'm just a little too overprotective Kaoru. It was just a huge shock, and not one your brother likes to walk in on. It looked pretty heated, and well, that was your first kiss and-"

"Whoa! That was your first kiss?? I'm so sorry dude. I didn't mean to take that from ya… But I have to say, you're not a bad kisser. Quite good actually……. Sorry. Go on."

Akahana was looking at my brother with a look in her eye that I couldn't deny. She really liked him, and I saw her gaze contain care, confusion, and a hint of unbloomed love. Now that I had the girl of my dreams, I had to give my brother his. He deserved someone, and she seems like the guy that would treat him right.

"No, it's fine. And if you guys are into each other, then I give it my blessing. You look cute together, you know?"

The two looked sheepishly at each other and blushed.

"So… Hikaru… Kaoru… What are we going to do about the club? Are we allowed to let them know that we are dating someone? Because frankly… I don't know if we are allowed to date, especially Hikaru and I."

Akahana looked over at Haruhi in confusion.

"Why wouldn't you guys be able to date simply because of a club?"

Kaoru and I smirked as Haruhi sweat dropped.

"Oh… Uh, I seem to be in debt with the club so I have to work it off by being a host, and so… I'm kind of acting like a guy at school, and well, since it's a host club we all stay single so that the girls can stay happy. So Kaoru dating someone would be a shock and I'm sure many girls would come after you looking for revenge, and then for me… Well, they would think me a homosexual, which I have no problem with, but that may lower my requests, and I would like to get this paid off…"

Well, this was going to be a surprise to Hana, but she didn't seem that fazed by it. In fact, she seemed excited more than anything.

"Well, can I join! I mean, that way I can see you and Kaoru more, plus I need a school to attend now that I'm back from America. I could even help you with your debt a bit, so that way you can be a girl when you begin to look like a girl, cause let's be frank. You're mom was a gorgeous filled out woman with curves to die for. So please, please, PLEASE can I join!!"

I looked at Haruhi and Kaoru. Kaoru was staring at me with pleading eyes, and Haruhi just looked at Hana as though she were stupid for wanting such a thing.

"Why are you looking at me Kaoru?? I don't own the club! Go call Kyouya and Tono and then we'll figure this out, ok?"

Hana and Kaoru jumped up from the couch and ran out of the room running around yelling for someone to bring them a phone. This was going to be an interesting meeting.

"So Haruhi… Should we tell the others, since ya know, Tono's sort of got a thing for ya?"

Looking straight into my eyes, she gave me an answer that I completely expected from her, but at the same time, it took me by complete surprise.

**Okay! So I'll give you her reply tomorrow! But I have to get my homework done seeing as school is tomorrow (sad day!) but anyways! I hope you liked it, cause I know it's really fun to write! So thanks a million for reading! Love you all.**

**~Akahana**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! So, this is like epic, maybe not as good as "Fighting with Ootori is not my idea of fun" but still, over 450 hits, 2 C2s, 4 favs, and 5 alerts! That's actually pretty good for only a few weeks, I think. But anyways!**

**Here are my replies to the recent reviews:**

**Hope-Hazard: seriously, don't be embarrassed. I just thought that someone else might get that idea, and I didn't want to get any bad reviews telling me to change the rating or something of the sort. But anyways! Thank you so much for saying that! I haven't had a compliment that nice so far, and it truly made me smile. **

**Mimi-dudette: Haha, I love cliff hangers. I would like to say they are sort of a specialty of mine, but frankly it's cause it always brings up a really big topic that would make the story around 5000 words :/. Haha, I gotta say they idiot adds a touch to my stories, but I think this is the only one where I'll make him the "bad" character.**

**Trife: Thank you so much! Compliments mean the world to me, and you added my story to your C2 as well! That means a lot! **

**MangaBookwormDork: Well, I'm glad you like it! Haha, I hope I didn't make you wait too long! **

**Okay, so that's the rest of my review answering/replies for the last chapter… On to the story!**

"No Hikaru. We shouldn't tell him. No matter how much I want to keep you to myself, I know that just isn't possible. Tamaki-senpai would do everything to get in the way of us, if he didn't self-destruct or spiral into a permanent depression. So on that note, it'd probably be good if Hana and Kaoru kept… whatever they are, a secret as well. Think of it this way, you're hiding something from Tono that would make him nuts to figure out."

I looked at her, depressed by her words. I understood her logic, but I didn't want Tono hanging off of her all the time. I didn't want her always in his presence, him thinking that Haruhi was his, when in fact she was mine and mine alone.

"I won't torture you Hikaru. I'm going to make sure he stays as far away from me, and keeps away. You know I've always fought against him hugging me, where as when it comes to you, I don't mind. Please don't get jealous. When he tones down a bit, I would love to tell him… then I'll be yours, and only yours."

I smiled, no I grinned one of the biggest, sincere smiles possible. I would have Haruhi to myself soon enough, with no one to interfere with our friendship and growing relationship. Taking the small doe eyed girl in my arms, embracing her tightly, letting her go only after giving her a small peck on the cheek, but not before whispering in her ear.

"Thank you Haruhi. Thank you for being in my world, for being my world."

She blushed, trying to look down at her feet instead of into my eyes, and I couldn't help but laugh. It was so easy to make her blush. How had I not known this earlier?

I shook my head, and looked around.

"So where did Hana and Kaoru go again?"

Haruhi looked thoughtful for a second.

"Getting dressed if memory serves me right."

Ah. Of course they needed to get dressed. I was going to have to talk with Kaoru later about that. I really hoped that I wouldn't need to give him a talk of any kind, because frankly, I don't want to do that to him or myself. I think we'd both be scarred. Plus he should remember it better than I have… Oh screw it! There's no way I'm putting myself through that.

I looked at Haruhi, pulling her towards the kitchen. I knew that the both of us were both hungry, not having eaten dinner yesterday due to the storm. Kaoru would be able to figure out where we were soon enough.

"So is there anything in particular you would like to eat Haruhi?"

She looked nervous.

"Uh… I think I'll just have some toast or something like that."

I frowned. She didn't want to be a burden to the chef.

"Haruhi. Is there anything, and I mean ANYTHING, that you want. It's their job to make the food we want, and the chef in our kitchen is paid extra because it's Kaoru and myself they have to serve. So seriously, pick whatever you want."

The small girl in front of me looked thoughtful. My thought thinking about what she would want, what would be good to eat that she hadn't had before. I smiled softly. This was something that I'm sure she would do whenever we ate together, which I was hoping from now on would be a lot.

"I've got it!"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes Haruhi?"

"Um, does the chef know how to make crepes?"

I smiled. That was one of my favorite breakfast dishes. It wasn't fancy, and something that you would expect me to really like all that much. But I was fascinated by the flavors that entranced me. It was so simple, but had an amazingly rich taste.

"Yeah, with Romanov sauce and strawberries. It's really quite good."

Snapping my fingers, the maid came out to take our orders.

"Two crepes. And where is my brother and his friend?"

The maid shrugged her shoulders walking off. Lovely. That means I was stuck looking for him to make sure no one else walked in on them.

"Hey, Haruhi. Do you mind if we go looking for Akahana and Kaoru? Kyouya called apparently says we need to hold a meeting and discus our next cosplay and other things. Said something about you being on a short break, and it being the perfect time… I dunno, but they're meeting up here seeing as we have the most members together."

She nodded and got up, but not before longingly looking at the door.

"Don't worry, Haruhi. You'll get your crepes. This won't take all that long."

She nodded, taking my hand, began walking out the door. I was shocked. I had been trying to keep myself from touching her because I didn't want to scare her, or force her to do something she didn't want to.

But…. I guess this isn't that bad. I mean, skins touching without it being inappropriate… I wasn't going to get out of hand from her merely holding mine.

Kami, I'm stupid. I am getting all worked up because I merely have my first girlfriend, and she's not only my first girlfriend… But I wouldn't be surprised if she were my last. I already love her. I don't think that I would be able to function if she ever broke up with me.

"So where do you think the two are, Hikaru?"

"I don't know. I do know that Kaoru wouldn't pull the same prank twice in that short a time, but I do know that he wouldn't mind spending all the alone time with Hana he could. So… They could be anywhere."

The two of us walked around, looking in every room they could possibly be in, until we finally found them. They were in the game room, actually the room I least expected them to be in, playing COD5 on veteran. Akahana was kicking his ass!

"Kaoru. I didn't take you to be someone who would go easy on a girl… Especially when playing COD."

"I'm not Hikaru! This girl is insane at this game!"

Haruhi laughed quietly.

"What's so funny Haruhi?"

"I guess I should mention if I already haven't, that Hana lived in America for the last four years. Her dad's a huge video game CEO freak, so she's given any and every video game she wants. In fact, COD is one of her favorite shooting games, although she much prefers the Mario originals."

Akahana looked around.

"Did you have to mention that I was rich Haruhi? It's bad enough when I'm at school and those assholes ask me for games. But I PREFER not having money. I like simplicity, and the fucking mansion is NOT simplicity."

Haruhi shook her head at Akahana, and mumbled something under her breath. Then it stuck both Kaoru and I.

"Haruhi! You're childhood friends with someone like us?!"

Haruhi didn't answer at first, and it looked like she was thinking for something to reply with. Akahana bounced over.

"How about we tell you of how we met then!"

Kaoru looked sullen because it seemed he had been begun to pull ahead, but walked over, clearly interested as I was.

"We would love to know."

**ANNNNNNNND I'm stopping there! Hehe… you hate me? I hope not! That would suck! But anyways, I'll get another chapter up eveeeeentually! Haha, it should be up in a few days, if not later today! I hope you liked it! Thanks a million for reading and apparently liking!**

**~Akahana**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Sorry if I haven't been writing as fast as I normally do! Someone asked me to beta read for them, and have 10 chapters to go through!! But have I ever told you guys how amazing you are?? Well, ya are! I mean 500 hits, 18 reviews, 2 C2s, 4 favs, and 5 alerts!! Sorry… I'm like really excited about this, cause my writing has never gotten all that much attention before, and well, this is probably the best I've had before, and I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Replies to Reviews:**

**Trife: I know!! I'm like, really excited for writing this chapter cause I'm pretty sure I'm gonna have the Tamaki all over Haruhi freaking out about how his "daughter" is staying with these two "devils". **

**Mimi-dudette: Haha, well, that IS true, but however, I must say that out of all the host club members, I'm fairly sure he likes the twins right after Kyouya, mainly cause they are the girls best friends and aren't well… ya know. A complete perv. Haha**

**Hope-Hazard: Yeah, same for me, but at the same time, I think I probably wouldn't want to be away from the person I love. It's not all that fun. Ha yeah, well, I love shocking my readers if I can! **

**Well, here we go… Actually wait a sec. I've been wondering, if I wrote a book and published it… would you guys go and read it? I mean, I know a few of my friends and readers have already said yes, but I'm curious to see just how many people would go for it. It'd be a romance novel of course, and probably quite a long one. But I'm starting it soon, and I just wanted to know, so yeah… Help me out here please and tell me whether or not I should bother! Thanks a million, and enjoy!**

"So Haruhi and I met a long time ago… And when I say long, I mean loooong!"

I watched as Akahana began telling the story. She was leaned up against Kaoru's chest, his arms wrapped around her, and frankly, it was bothering me. I didn't understand how they seemed to already be this far into a relationship when they had known each other TWO FLIPPING DAYS!!

"Yeah, we actually have known each other for a while… How old were we? Six? Seven?"

"We were six, silly Haruhi! I remember because your father was still extremely skeptical of you going out alone!..."

_Flashback (Akahana's Point of View)_

_Phew! I'm finally rid of that stupid nanny. I hate nannies… They don't know what fun is, and try to keep me locked up._

_Running down the streets, I looked for an arcade or someplace that sold video games, finally deciding on a supermarket. Looking around, I realized that there were no video games, and was about to leave when something caught my eye._

_A girl around my age was shopping alone, or so I thought. A man was following close behind her, hidden in women's clothes._

_Running up to the girl, I tapped her on the shoulder._

"_Hi! I don't mean to alarm you, but there's a strange man dressed as a woman following you."_

_The girl looked thoughtful for a moment before replying._

"_That must be my father. He doesn't really like that I come shopping alone, so I guess he's following me again."_

_Oh… I looked at the girl with curiosity._

"_Can I help you shop?"_

_I asked her with enthusiasm. I didn't want to go back to my home, and I definitely didn't want to be alone. The rich bastards my parents tried to pair me up with were so stuck up… _

"_Sure!"_

_The girl's small smile widened my own, as we began walking down the aisles getting all the things that the girl seemed to need._

"_So… I never got your name!"_

_But I was interrupted by someone picking me up. I tried to turn around to see who it was that was manhandling me, but I only saw dark black sunglasses. No… I yelled out, kicking and screaming, hoping that this time someone would help me. _

"_Don't touch my friend!"_

_The shouts of the small girl reached my ears through my screams. I was astonished that she would help me although this man was four times our size, especially when I felt him drop me._

"_Common, I'll help you get away."_

_With that, she pulled me away from the man who seemed to be in a lot of pain, holding my hand, and running through the aisles, out the door, and down the street. We ran to an apartment complex and didn't stop running until she opened a door pushed me inside, and locked it._

"_Okay, well, now that we're safe… I'm Haruhi! What's your name?"_

_I smiled. I think for the first time I had gained a friend. Someone who wasn't my friend because I was rich or had some sort of name in the world, but a real friend who I hoped would stay my side through thick and thin._

"_Akahana, but call me Hana!"_

_End Flashback_

I was astonished by her story. I wasn't expecting Haruhi to act so out of character, especially when this girl was so hyper and emotional. I didn't understand why Haruhi was so open to her, but it took her months to open up a little towards me and Kaoru.

"Yeah, and that was nine years ago. We only grew closer since then. She would run away from her nanny, to my house and stay there for a few days before they finally came to get her. It went on like that until her mom died."

I looked over at Akahana. She looked so sad.

"I was eleven when that happened. My dad said that I either needed to get married or he was sending me to a boarding school in America. I was furious. I couldn't believe that he would do this to me, and it was only because I looked like my mother… I tried living with Haruhi for a while, but apparently that wasn't enough. I either had to marry…"

The girl in front of us shuddered, before moving on.

"Or move to America. Although I didn't want to leave Haruhi, I couldn't marry him. I didn't love him, and he was the rich bastard that I hated the most. He was so damn creepy! And all he cared about was money, but anyways… I moved to America, where I changed my appearance as much as possible so that I wouldn't look like my mother anymore. It took four long years before he finally allowed me to come back, but I'm not even allowed to live in the same house as him…"

Kaoru tightened his grip on the poor girl.

"You don't still have to marry that guy do you?... What was his name again?"

Haruhi looked as though she were racking her brain for the name that had caused them both to shudder involuntarily.

"I don't really know if I still have to marry him, but I don't want to marry someone when it's not for love. Hmm… What was his name?"

The girl looked thoughtful for a second before she yelled out the name.

"Oh! His name was…"

**So… I'm gonna stop there! I'm evil aren't I? Cause I mean, Kaoru is gonna have to get in her dad's good graces if he really wants to date her and stuff… but yeah, I didn't want to get into something, cause I have to beta read seven more chapters!! Ahhh!! Not really, but it keeps me from writing, cause I want to get it all done! But ANYWAYS! I hope this wasn't as sucky as a chapter as I feel it was! Thanks a million for reading!!**

**~Akahana**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys!! So I'm almost done Beta reading for this story, but here's the catch! Once I finish that, I start working on my book! So YAY!! I might actually end up publishing something, but get this, it's a pretty epic story in my mind :D. haha, kidding, kidding. I just really like the plot of it.**

**Answers/Replies to Reviews: **

**Hope-Hazard: Aww, thanks!! And for some reason I always love writing cliff hangers, so sorry I always leave ya hanging!**

**Mimi-dudette: That means a lot to me! And I love updating, and I love writing. It's not that I don't have a life and spend all my time writing because I actually only spend maybe a few hours on my computer unless I'm sick (which is often). And hey, you probably have a higher opinion of him than I have of Tamaki! I won't even read fanfiction that has Tamaki as the main character. Too dramatic.**

**Trife: I wish I had added a little more detail about things as well, but I guess the reason I hadn't was cause I was really distracted and wanted to get a chapter out. I think I'll put more detail into this one.**

**Uogcraze : New reviewer!! Yay! And I try to update every few days if not sooner!**

**So… I don't really have much to say…. So on to the story!!**

"Oh! His name was… Ootori. Aito Ootori. What a joke naming him that was… He is not affectionate, and he is horridly rude and mean and just a terrible person to his brothers."

[AN: Aito means affection]

I was shocked by her answer. Ootori Aito? Kyouya's older brother? Not only would she be marrying someone that was manipulative and rude, but someone that would be older, ruder, more extreme than Kyouya himself? I head Kyouya was the nice one. I hope they still don't have to marry each other. I don't think Kaoru would be able to stand that.

"Oh wow! I forgot that he was from the Ootori family… We know Aito's youngest brother, Kyouya. He's the same evil, conniving, manipulative person that Aito is, but he is much, much better than Aito, although he tries to hide the fact that he's compassionate and caring. He's an… interesting character."

I turned my attention to Haruhi, wondering when in the world she had gotten so close to Kyouya that she would know such things about him.

"Good to know… Good to know, seeing as I'm going to Ouran now… OH! Can I dress like a guy, like you Haruhi! Please, please, please!! I've heard of what the yellow marshmallow dresses, and…"

The girl shivered, and I couldn't help but laugh along with my brother. He had found himself and interesting girl, and I was proud of him. Although I was a little confused as to why she would willingly cross dress.

_Ding. Ding. Dong. Ding._

The doorbell seemed to ring through the house at an annoyingly high-pitched sound that made you shiver upon hearing.

"I guess the rest of the host club is here. I'm sorry you didn't get to eat your crepes, Haruhi."

She looked at me and smiled, her true smile that caused my heart to pound, my ears to ring, and my blood to rise.

"'S'ok. We can eat while we talk, and I think you joining the club would be amazing Hana! I need another girl in that crazy group of guys."

"HEY!"

My brother and I yelled. Although I think she was directing that more towards the others, it was still a little offensive.

Shaking her head, she pulled me up from the couch, motioning to Kaoru and Hana to follow. We walked through the winding hallways that I had traveled so often to meet our friends in the 'waiting room' as our parents called it.

"MY SWEET DAUGHTER!! ARE YOU SURE THOSE EVIL DEVIOUS CHILDREN TRY TO HARM YOU!?"

Haruhi let go of my hand, quickly sidestepping to avoid Tamaki's hug.

"Don't touch me senpai."

The blonde idiot ran into a corner depressed and muttering things as always at his 'daughter rejection'. But I was glad for it. Haruhi was trying to keep Tamaki off her to keep my temper at a minimum.

"So, why don't we get down… to- You. You took away my brothers chance of pulling ahead of me. For that I must thank you, but I do have to say that you are not allowed at this meeting."

I turned to Kyouya surprised as the rest of the club looked at the hiding Akahana in shock.

"I would like to join Ootori-san, if you would allow me to. I was planning on chopping my hair off anyways since my dad plans to have his 'son' inherit the business anyways."

Kyouya looked at the brave girl in front of him, deep in thought as though he were thinking of the pros and cons of things.

"I would accept, but I must decline. Unlike Haruhi, it would be much harder to hide your gender."

I looked from Akahana to Kyouya like the rest of the host club, wondering what the girl would say next to counteract what Kyouya had said.

"I realize that it's hard to conceal my gender, but I've had to use ace bandages at my last school. I've been acting like my 'twin brother' for the last few years of my life. Let me explain, my father doesn't think that a woman would be taken seriously with his job as head of a video game production and creation firm, and when my older brother died in the war, he thought it would be smart to create my new identity, so that my subordinates would take me seriously for once."

I looked at her shocked. Her mother AND brother had died? Harsh life…

"Yeah, if I hadn't known Hana any better I would've sworn that she was a guy. She's not a bad actress, but I think it's mainly cause she's still a great tomboy. Hates dresses, skirts, and frilly things. Loves simplicity, video games, and sports. She also has a naturally deep voice, so lowering it a few notes isn't too hard for her."

I looked from the two girls before finally settling my eyes on Kyouya, the rest of the clubs eyes fixated on him as well, waiting for his answer.

"It is not my decision, but my vote is for yes."

Haruhi smiled, and Akahana cheered loudly before a thought came to my brother and I's mind.

"Wait. So then who is it up to?"

Raising an eyebrow, Kyouya spoke in a tone that made us feel inferior and stupid, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. But I was just dumbfounded. It seemed Kyouya was in charge of everything. Wouldn't he chose whether or not someone was added?

"Our dear king, Daddy, of course."

**Akahana: There we go!! The end of the chapter!! I wonder what Tamaki will say?? I mean, the blonde idiot will probably say yes, but he's still in the corner sulking!! **

**Tamaki: *in corner sulking from Akahana's comment* **

**Akahana: See what I mean? He's such a crybaby… *rolls eyes* **

**Haruhi: Say it Hana. I would really appreciate it if we could just go ahead and go.**

**Akahana: But I've gone so long without saying it!! Why now??**

**Hikaru: *holds water bucket above Akahana's head* Say it. **

**Akahana: No…**

**Kaoru: Please.**

**Akahana: OKAY!! I do not own Ouran High School no matter how much I want to. **

**Hehe… Sorry. I always loved the random things at the bottom, and I will most likely have a better one for Rival Host Club, cause well… It'll be more entertaining for me to write. BUT!! You don't have to read the little banters, I just looooove reading them and wanted to try them out and had to say the disclaimer… *narrows eyes*… BUT!! THANKS A MILLION!!!**

**~Akahana**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sooo!! I apparently don't get sleep, so here I'm gonna be writing updates on everything again tonight I guess, like last night!! Sad day that this is my worst story apparently :( ****…**

**Replies/Answers to Reviews:**

**Hope-hazard: Haha, I felt it was something Kyouya would say, and I seriously wouldn't be surprised if he had before in one of the anime, who knows though! Well, I don't even really know what goes on with this whole thing… I mean, for me, I just write. The story takes on interesting turns depending on my moods. It'll be weird to see how this ends up actually!**

**Trife: I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it. And as for Tamaki (the forever annoying idiot), he will probably cause a lot of distress for the two couples.**

**Mimi-dudette: Yeah, Tamaki will forever be an idiot in my views. As for making it Aito instead of Kyouya, I wanted to take you all by surprise. Plus I didn't want Aka to be terrified of Kyouya the entire time! Cause that would just suuuuuck!!**

**So, yeah… ONTO THE STORY!!**

"_Our dear King, Daddy, of course."_

I stared at the shadow king with a curious glare. What was he trying to say by that? I knew Kyouya did nothing more than try to get a profit, and I'm sure Akahana would bring some customers in. Did he know something we didn't?

I turned to Akahana, trying to gauge her reaction to what was going on. She looked deep in thought before finally smirking and walking over to Tono.

"My dear king, I give you my sincerest apologies. I must have been blinded by your beauty to have not said anything sooner, but may I ask your name, my dear prince?"

My mouth dropped open at the sudden change in character. Where went the girl who loved video games, played pranks, and never stopped rambling. I snuck a look at the others in the room to see that no one else besides Kaoru seemed to be confused by the sudden change of behavior.

"Oh my dear princess! Your words have softened my heart. I, my sweet dear, am Suoh Tamaki. It is a pleasure to meet you."

I looked at Akahana with an intense stare, wondering what she was planning, but when seeing the glint in her eye, tug of a smile on her lips, I knew. She wanted to be in this club, and badly.

"I hate to ask you this, but I would love to join your club. And I'm sure I'd be a lovely influence on Haruhi, unlike those devilish twins over there."

I smirked. She was playing him, and he was falling for every word of it. Kyouya knew what he was doing after all it seems.

"YES! A thousand times yes, my dear. I would love it if you would become my daughter as well. We must come up with your type, although I must say it should be charming, or something of the sort. Kyouya! Add this girl to the list! Twins! Update the website notifying the girls that there is to be a new and mysterious host when we come back! Haruhi! Become influenced by this girl and wear cute dresses!"

I laughed. He had been played, and played well.

"Well, my dearest Tamaki."

Akahana seemed to sneer at the word dearest, and took a pause, letting it sink in what he had allowed to happen, before moving on.

"It seems that you have been played, and in fact are as much of an idiot as I've heard… If you had been paying attention earlier, then you would have known that I'm more of a guy than a girl in some ways. I have a very rude exterior, and was known at my American school as the "dangerous one" because of my love of my motorcycle, my 'I don't care appearance', care more for games than people, and many other things. Sure I can charm you, but that's not nearly as fun…"

The girl smirked as she walked away, only turning back to face Tamaki's shocked body to add one more thing.

"By the way, no telling me I can't join, cause I'm Haruhi's best and oldest friend. I'm sure she'd dislike you even more if you took back what I said."

I looked over at Kaoru, looking at the shock on his face. Oh, he would have a handful handling her. I think he's going to have to run to keep up. Smiling to myself, I turned to see my girl. She looked so darn cute, and I just loved how all she had to do was smile to make my heart jump. She really was the perfect girl. I wonder what would happen if anyone found out about us?

My mind was torn from the thought as Kyouya spoke up.

"We should get down to business. I have other things to do later."

His voice was cold, but I knew better. He cared. He just hated to show us that.

"Yes, yes, Kyouya. You are right. We have many things to discuss. What balls we are to hold next, what cosplay days are in the future, and most importantly what our new _host_ will be."

This was going to be an interesting meeting. I wonder how it will turn out.

**Akahana: And so the glorious chapter ends!**

**Kyouya: Say it.**

**Akahana: No. You don't scare me Kyouya. **

**Kyouya: … **

**Tamaki: Say it my dear princess!**

**Akahana: CALL ME A PRINCESS ONE MORE TIME AND YOU WILL BE MISTAKEN FOR ONE!!**

**Tamaki: *hides in a corner* **

**Akahana: success!! Hehe…**

**Hikaru: For Kami's sake just say it Akahana.**

**Akahana: NEVER!!!**

**Haruhi: … I'll play Nazi Zombies with you.**

**Akahana: YES!! I do not own Ouran High School… No matter how much I wish I did. LET'S GO HARUHI!!!! *drags Haruhi to X box 360***

**Okay!! Soooooo… I know I'm not funny, but stillllllll I enjoy writing them. It's something to kind of bring to a relaxing note for me, cause well, I just write so damn formal sometimes!! By the way, I'm a total gamer so…. Yeah…. ANYWAYS!! I hope you liked the story, feel free to comment! Sorry it was so short!! Thanks a million!**

**~Akahana**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ahhh!! Thank you so much guys, and sorry about the technical difficulties, but all of you who still gave me your reviews anyways are awesome and I love you all!! I'm sorry that I haven't updated like I normally do, but yesterday I got my first flame, and I don't take criticism well, and it pretty much said that besides my grammar, it was so bad that words couldn't describe it. I deleted the story immediately and stopped even thinking about writing. Every time I tried, I thought of the flame and felt horrid about everything. My friends noticed my depression about it, and tried everything to cheer me up. I guess it worked okay, and the only reason I'm writing now is so I don't leave a story incomplete. I hate finding stories I like, and it never being completed. So it'll probably be rushed to an end, and it'll probably be a lot worse than normal. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I hope you still enjoy it.**

**Replies/Answers to Reviews:**

**Lanagon59: Aww! I'm sorry you didn't realize that it was finished, but don't worry! I update every couple days, if not every day, so you shouldn't have to wait that long!**

**Hop-Hazard: Haha, yeah.. I was trying to figure out how Akahana would be able to trick Tamaki into saying yes, when she's so much like the twins that he 'hates'. But I'm glad you liked it, and thank you so much for still sending me a review!**

**Trife: Thank you for still sending a review, and I'm glad you like it! I'm interested to see where it's going cause, I'm kind of really forgetful, and unless I just read it… I have like, no idea what's goin on. Haha**

**Mimi-dudette: I'm glad you liked it, and I hope you like this chapter just as much!!**

This was going to be interesting. We seemed to have chosen Akahana to be the 'bad' boy type, so when we introduce her to all the girls Monday, we will be different evil characters, or just plain bad boys. She'll ace bandage her chest, drive a motorcycle, and spike up her hair. I'm quite interested to see where this is going, but I do know that I can't seem to wait to see how the girls take her.

As for the rest of the stuff, I didn't pay attention. I zoned out, stealing quick glances at Haruhi every chance I had, until finally, it was over. I looked over at the two remaining people and smiled. Haruhi looked adorable, and I couldn't wait to take her out today. It would be a surprise, but it would be fun.

"Haruhi, are you ready to go?"

The small girl cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Go where?"

I smiled devilishly.

"On our date of course! I want to take you out somewhere, and I hope you'll say yes, so I don't have to steal you away myself."

I was excited as she slowly nodded her head, smiling. I had already planned the entire thing out, knowing where I wanted to take her, what I wanted to do, and hopefully she would like it. But who knows, Haruhi was a hard girl to impress, I was just lucky that she had chosen me.

"So where are we going then?"

I smirked, knowing that I wanted this to be a surprise.

"I won't tell you. You'll know when we get there though.

I dragged the girl to the car, hoping that she would like what I had chosen for us to do. Getting in we sat there in silence before she spoke up.

"Hikaru, you know you don't have to hold back. I'm used to you hanging off of me, and I would prefer it if you did. It would make Tamaki-senpai confused and happy if you did anything like what your doing now."

I was shocked by her words. She always seemed to hate it when Tamaki tried to merely hug her. I thought that she would feel the same way about this, but maybe I was wrong. I scooted closer to her, taking her hand in mine. Looking at her to take in her reaction, only to find her smiling as she leaned her head on my shoulder.

I felt my heart speed up a little, happy that she was okay with this, enjoying our silence. The type of silence that was good. The type that you don't have to think about anything, and it just feels nice to be with the one who seems to complete you.

"Haruhi, you don't mind if I put a blindfold on you? We are nearing our destination and I want it to be a surprise."

I was a little nervous that she wouldn't like it, that she would hate the date as a whole. I wanted nothing more than to please this girl in front of me, and I frankly had no idea how to do it sometimes.

"That's fine Hikaru, and stop worrying. I'm sure whatever we go do will be wonderful. I'm sure I'll love it."

I always wondered how she knew what I wanted from things, but who knows. The girl had found a way into my life, and that was a success within itself.

Putting the blindfold on the girl, I realized that we would be arriving in under five minutes, and as I began to see the things in front of me, race by, my confidence became renewed. I had fallen in love with this place from the second I found it, and Kaoru often brought me here when I was down. Now I would show our secret place to another, bring another to our place of calm thinking and relaxation. A place that was secret to us, and no one else knew. It was a place that was a beauty to Kaoru and I, but something not looked at by others. I only hoped that Haruhi felt the same way.

Pulling to a stop, I guided Haruhi out of the car and through the brush, letting the sound of running water guide me. Finally reaching our destination, I pulled the blindfold off of her, and I watched her face as amazement became etched across it.

In front of us was a picnic that had all of our favorite things in it, but that wasn't what she was staring at. The scenery was what I had taken her here for. All around us was green and brush and beautiful flowers. In front of us, a little beyond the picnic was a sparkling pond which a beautiful waterfall cascaded down, not so loud that it was deafening, but a light noise that gave you a relaxing sensation. It was a natural beauty, much like Haruhi was, and I was glad that she seemed to like it.

"Hikaru… It's beautiful."

The small doe eyed girl whispered to me, and I felt myself smile.

"I'm glad you like it Haruhi."

I pulled her to the picnic, sitting down watching her look at the food with awe. As we ate, we talked about everything from school to friends to the Host club to what we wanted and felt. I had never felt so at ease with someone besides Kaoru, but this girl who had invaded my life, made me so at ease. It was a miracle I never had expected to happen.

*~*~*~*~*

Nearing the end of the date, I watched it get dark around us, sighing that we would have to go back.

"I think we should head back Haruhi."

She looked at me with sad eyes.

"Okay… As long as we can come back here again."

I grinned and nodded my head. I would come back here with her any time she wanted. Didn't matter what time, or what day. I would be there for her.

"Of course."

As we walked back, I called the car to come get us, but when I reached the road I found a limo that wasn't one of the Hitachiins'. It had the Suoh flags on it, and my eyes widened as I watched the blonde idiot run from the car.

"MY DEAR DAUGHTER!! ARE YOU OKAY?!"

Haruhi narrowed her eyes at the man that was hugging her.

"Senpai. I would appreciate it if you removed yourself from me. I don't like it, and I don't thin my boyfriend does either."

My eyes widened as I heard her statement, as the blonde idiot stammered his words out.

"b…bo…boyf….fri….friend?"

**I'm not going to end it there, but I'm definitely going to try and end it soon. I hope you liked it. **

**~Akahana**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys!! Sorry I haven't been updating nearly as often as I normally too, but I hope you like this chapter!! But I'm SOOO excited cause I got 6 reviews for the last chapter!! And then for the entire thing like 33 reviews, almost 900 hits, and ahh!! That's like epic! Thank you guys so much!**

**Replies/Answers to Reviews:**

**Lanagon59: Aww, I'm sorry, haha! But I gotta say, I looooove cliff hangers and such!**

**Uogcraze: Haha, yeah, I think it is! Hope you like this next chapter!**

**Hope-Hazard: Well, I'm glad that I haven't done much differently! I think I've gotten a little more comfortable, but I do have to give myself more of a reason to write, so… yeah… haha, hope you like the next chapter!**

**Trife: You're right! And I don't know, I might have a sequel or something as well! Who knows? When this story is over, I'll probably add a poll asking whether or not too.**

**Mimi-dudette: Aww, I'm glad you think that, and DEFFINITELY burn Tono! Ha ha, I think that he has problems… and it's definitely an honor to be one of your favorite authors. I hope you like my next few stories, and are pleased with the ones out now.**

**JB chicK: Thank you! I'm glad that you like it!**

**Now onto the story!!**

I watched as Haruhi blew our cover, immediately telling the blonde one that we were dating, and not only dating but committed to each other. What in the world was she going to say to him?

"Yes, boyfriend. I love Hikaru. Hikaru loves me. Now don't give me any of that, my daughter crap or talk to me about how he's a devil twin. If that's what he is, so be it. I love this devilish prankster. If you don't mind, we will be going on with our date."

I watched the dumbfounded boy, mouth hung open, dead look on his face, as he just kind of sat down, not talking. He was definitely in shock.

I looked over as Haruhi took my hand.

"Let's go home. Okay, Hikaru?"

I smiled, nodding, as we began to walk towards the car I had called, happy that the date had gone well, and that she had flat out told Tamaki. Maybe now he wouldn't always be after Haruhi, and he would leave her alone every once and a while… who knows.

As Last Alliance began going off, I took out my phone, not really wanting to talk to Tamaki, but knowing that I didn't have a choice.

"What Tono?"

There was silence on the line as I awaited for his reply.

"I-I would like to come over today if you don't mind. I think that we need to clear up some things."

Sighing, I looked at Haruhi to see her face, see what she thought. Her face was upset, but she nodded.

"Yeah. You can come over. I guess you'll arrive shortly after myself then."

"Okay! See you soon Hikaru!"

The boy seemed happy, and I didn't think that I'd find it possible… who knew he'd be so excited.

"So what do you think he wants to talk to us about, Haruhi?"

She looked over at me, squeezing my hand.

"I have no idea…"

The rest of the ride home was silent, but it wasn't an awkward silent. She leaned against my chest, and my arms wrapped around her, as the two of us thought about what would happen. The ride back seemed short as I worried what Tamaki would say to us. I was scared. Scared that he would confess and Haruhi would leave me. Scared that Tamaki would tell us that it would be bad for the club, or somehow convince the girl to leave me. I was all around afraid.

Arriving at the house, the two of us got out, nervously walking up towards the door, not wanting to be bombarded by the my brother and Akahana.

"It'll be okay Hikaru. I'm not going anywhere. I told you, I love you. I meant that, and I still do."

Getting on tiptoes, she kissed me, before opening the door and leading me inside, but not before Tamaki's car pulled up to the driveway, the boy running out of the car up to us.

"Okay! Let's talk about this quick! I have a meeting with Kyouya later tonight."

The boy pulled us along as we hurried to the front room.

"Before you say anything, let me talk. I am not interested in Haruhi that way. I merely think of her as a daughter figure, just as I think of all of you as a son figure in my life. If I must be honest, I am not even interested in that… well… Let's be frank, I'm gay. So, do not think that I would ever dream of coming between the two of you. Also, the only reason I would ever object is if you ever thought of hurting one another. I care about the host club and consider you all my family. I just want you all to be happy."

[AN: for all the homophobes out there, I seriously hope this doesn't offend you, especially if you are a Tamaki fan… I just seriously thought that this would be the best way to end the story, and I know that in the manga it always has Kyouya X Tamaki references. I thought I'd act upon it… so…. Yeah…]

I was shocked by his words. I had always thought that him and Kyouya had a thing, but I never knew for sure. I guess I just thought that his day dreams about Haruhi had been him fancying her… I never thought that he'd be… gay. Wow.

"But what about your fantasies about Haruhi all the time?"

"WHAT!?"

Haruhi's voice rang out at my question to Tamaki, and I couldn't help but smile at how oblivious she was.

"I guess I was just trying to force myself to believe it wasn't true. My grandmother would never accept a gay child, and you know it. But after the initial shock wore off, I realized that I felt nothing. Nothing at all. I guess my heart truly does belong with my best friend…"

I looked at the boy as he sighed. I guess I understood things now. It was a little hard to believe at first, but if you think about it, it makes sense. He is often over dramatic, and loves cos play. I don't know how many times he hung out with Kyouya alone, but I just don't think I ever paid much attention to him to figure it out.

"Oh… Okay, well… I'm glad that you are accepting us."

He smiled his truest smile.

"Of course I would. You seem to truly love each other. That's all I wish for anyone in life."

I smiled at him as I looked over at Haruhi, who was also smiling. Maybe this was going to work out for the better.

"Okay, well, I mustn't keep Kyouya waiting. I'll see you after the break is over!"

Walking out the door, I looked over at Haruhi, smiling and taking her hand. As we walked towards where my brother and Akahana were to be, wanting to give them the news of what had happened, all the while, wondering what was going to happen next. Akahana was to be joining the club soon. That was going to be an interesting thing… I wonder how the girls would react. But at the moment, none of that mattered. I loved this girl next to me, not able to get enough of her smile, not able to get enough of her company. She was my love, my life, and I hoped my wife eventually, but who knows. That'll be a good ten years from now, but who knows?

**OKAY! I think that's where I'm going to end this story! If you're wondering why I ended it so quickly? It's cause Tamaki was the last part that I needed to write and I didn't want it to be a REALLY long story, and I didn't think that I needed much else to happen so… yeah… **

**If you want a sequel it'll be about Akahana and Kaoru, maybe a little bit of Haruhi and Hikaru, but not much… So, review if you want a sequel telling me if you want Akahana's point of view, or Kaoru's. Thanks a Million!**

**~Akahana**


	15. Authors Note

**Hello my lovely readers!**

**So, I really want to know whether or not you would want a sequel to this story!! If you do not, well, don't read on, but if you DO, I need to know which you would prefer! It would really be of some help to me, a lot of help. **

**But there's a catch! What's that you ask? Well, here's the catch. What do you want... Not what, WHO do you want? Who with who?**

*****Kyouya and Tamaki?**

**Frankly, I always prefer them together cause well, I don't like Tamaki and Haruhi together. It just doesn't work in my mind. I especially hate it when shows/books/anime/manga make someone obsessed with a character, and then actually get them in the end! How evil is that? VERY!**

**OR**

**(dun dun dunnnnn!!)**

*****Akahana and Karou?**

**I know, I know, I hinted at it a lot, but I don't even know what I would do in that predicament. I mean, I can't WAIT for this story to go on anyways, cause Akahana is legitamently me. Haha. It's fun writing yourself into stories sometimes :P **

**Anyways, Tell me which you would prefer AND whose Point of View you want! it could be one or both keep in mind! But yeah... I need this soonish cause I think I'm nearing an end for one of my stories, or I will have the end of two by the end of spring break! Meaning another opening comes up! YAY! :D**

**Thanks a Million my lovely readers, and even lovelier reviewers!**

**And sorry for my crazinesssss!!!!!!!! I had a little to much sugar at night.**

**~Akira Darely**


End file.
